Jack Versus Ianto
by Hecken92
Summary: CHANGED! This is now a collection of short stories basically about Jack and Ianto being competitive. Yes, the summary sucks but I swear, it is worth your time! Jack/Ianto of course!
1. Spring Forward, Fall Back

**AN: Spontaneous fics from absolutely no original idea... Aren't they just great?**

**000**

Jack sat in his office, drumming his fingers on the desk. It was half six. And he hadn't had any coffee, or caffeine of any sort. He was starting to get ratty, and a little worried. As well as being deprived of his normal heaven-in-a-cup, he was also being deprived of the sight of his gorgeous Welshman. Just where in Gods name was Ianto...? He normally arrived at six, on the dot, every morning.

He sighed, throwing his feet up on the desk and crossing them at the ankles. He leaned back in his chair, voicing his thoughts out loud.

"I should call him..." Jack paused, frowning, "But that makes me look desperate... No, I'll wait..."  
Just as he seemed, in his head, to have made a decision, Jack shook his head suddenly.  
"No, wait, wouldn't a boss call? Find out where he is? Have a go at him..?"

He rubbed a hand over his eyes and glanced at the phone. Jack looked to be battling internally and suddenly, in one sharp movement, he grabbed the handset and had dialled Iantos number. As he listened to the monotone ringing, he bit his lip. This _did_ seem to clingy, he was sure of it no-

Jacks internal monologue was cut off as a groggy (yet beautifully Welsh) voice appeared on the other end of the line.

"Hello..?"  
"Yan? Its me... not to sound blunt but, uh, where the hell are you?"

Ianto was wide awake now. Jack could almost hear Ianto roll his eyes.  
"Jack, why would I be in now?"  
Jack frowned and paused. He had a niggling feeling he had forgotten something... Ah well, Ianto could remind him when he finally got that oh-so-tempting arse of his into work..!

"Uhm, because you work here.."

Ianto sighed.  
"Yes, but it's half four Jack... I was asleep!"

The American glanced at his watch. Nope, it was definitely half six... He informed Ianto of this fact and was met by silence from the other end of the line.

"Yan..? You did remember to change your clock, right?"

"..."  
"You put it back instead of forwards didn't you?"  
"..Yes.."

Jack just laughed, even when the phone was slammed down on him from Iantos end.

"Jack – 1, Ianto – nil!"

**000**

**AN: Yeah, I don't even know how I came up with that one... Random much? Kinda short but hey, that's how I rolllll!**

**I roll more for reviews... :D**


	2. It's Like Rollerblading

**AN: Special mention to ****x-Athenea-x** ** who suggested I should make this into a series of little competitions between Jack & Ianto... So here goes!**

**000**

"So, I was thinking..." Ianto wandered into Jacks office. Work had finally ended (on time for once) and the rest of the team had gone home.

"I wouldn't do that, Yan, you'll hurt yourself." Jack didn't even look up from the file he was reading, simply grinned cheekily. Ianto chose to ignore that comment and instead, continued with his musings.

"You still haven't arranged that date! And, seeing as it's now winter, therefore cold, I was thinking we should go ice skating!"  
Jack glanced up, smirking slightly, eyebrow raised.

"...You're serious, aren't you?"  
Ianto nodded, deadpan.

"Me? On ice skates? No way..." Jack shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. Ianto stared at him innocently.

"Jack Harkness admitting defeat? My god, who are you, and what have you done with my Captain?!"

Jack laughed softly and sighed, raising his hands in defeat.  
"Alright, alright, I'll do it!"  
"Good. Get your coat then!"  
Jacks eyes widened.  
"Now?"  
"Now."

**000**

The ice rink Ianto had in mind was only a short walk from the Hub. The young Welshman couldn't keep the grin off his face as they arrived at the rink. He loved skating!

Soon enough, the two men were strapped into their regulation ice skates and had been shoved towards the middle of the ice. Ianto kept his balance perfectly, gliding around the rink like a pro, hands behind his back.

Jack, on the other hand, was currently clinging to the railings at the side, trying desperately to simply stay upright. He glanced up from staring at his feet and found Ianto standing confidently beside him, hand outstretched. Jack hesitated before grabbing it and then grabbing Ianto himself. The Welshman laughed as he took Jacks weight.

"Come on, it's easy. It's like roller-blading."

Jack was silent and – was that a _blush_?

"... You can't roller-blade, can you?"  
Jack shook his head, grinning sheepishly. Ianto smiled encouragingly at him and pulled Jack along, gently. Jack grinned madly as he realised he was skating! He was really skating!

"See! You _can _do it!"

Ianto was grinning along with Jack, glad that Jack seemed to be enjoying himself.

The illusion of happiness was ruined as Jacks arms flailed suddenly. Looking back, Ianto could never quite remember how it happened, but all of a sudden, he found himself with his back pressed against the ice and Jack pressed against his front, pinning him down. Jack grinned sheepishly again.

"Jack – one, Ianto – one"

**000**

**AN: Hope you liked that one! Anymore ideas for further competitions between the lovely boys? Reviewwwwwwwwwww!**


End file.
